


He Tears a Hole in You

by TheFire_in_the_NightSky



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alliteration, Episode Ignis Verse 2, Freeform, M/M, Open to Interpretation, POV First Person, Poetry, Stream of Consciousness, Unconditional Love, abstract poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFire_in_the_NightSky/pseuds/TheFire_in_the_NightSky
Summary: I've given myself an ongoing mini-project to do when I have writer's block:  Basically, I'll be trying to work single lines from old lyrics of mine into Ignoct poetry.  This one just so happens to contain some lines from discarded poetry, too.





	He Tears a Hole in You

Drink of the dusk dedicated to me by the one with the eyes of oceans deep  
This vacancy speaks to me, it pleads to me  
Untame me, untangle me  
Until undercurrents pull me to a parallel form  
Within the shapes and contours of a practiced masquerade  
Count constellations to a heartbeat rhythm  
Watch the sky and sea wrap their limbs around each other in the night  
Twin raw truths, complimenting confessions  
And when we are leading him away across the sea  
I curse the last beacon bidding us farewell  
Watch it slink over horizon lines  
A vow reigns me in from a void that would be left  
One star I won’t see snuffed out by sunlight  
His waves may carve crescents into me  
But he won’t join the ash that falls  
Holding our hearts within the shield of the other’s body  
Deepest dark won’t end the circadian entwining of souls  
I’ll enfold him like the tide waters  
Stow away to where there is no ebb  
I am brightest, blinding, burning light  
I am agonised screams that shatter his glass coffin  
The bared neck for predestined blades in his stead  
A cutlass edge against the taut strings of fate  
Questing questions prod at my devotion with each staggered step  
I know they are wary, weary  
An inquiry of my own is my only remedy for their hesitance  
What good is the shore without his ocean?

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this made sense? ...besides to just my brain haha  
> As always, your comments and kudos really are my fuel<3


End file.
